Transfer my heart
by GeeGee-Sensei
Summary: Kyou is in love, but has trouble in having it reciprocated. Will the new addition to the student body introduce him to the tips and ways of how to win his beloved's heart?


It did not help that he was my cousin, and it certainly did not help that we hated each other. Or at least, that's what it seemed like to everyone around us. The world is all about putting on faces, pretending, lying and fitting in with the agenda. And here I am, as always, spending my lunch break on the roof of the school's building, the wind breezing through my orange, naughty locks, and my eyes spying, like it's a cat's duty, for a prey, for the target that I have set my eyes on long before it has even occurred to me that I could be a predator. It wasn't love. It was _hunger_.

The groups of boys and girls in their uniforms swam through the playground like an army of ants, each to their own, but together forming a destructive force of teenage hormones and wild parties. Ugh. Unfortunately for me, the silver hair which I was so desperately lusting for was nowhere to be seen. A stab came to my heart like a thousand arrows shot simultaneously at me by those vicious individuals down below. I knew where he was. I knew who he was with. I could not accept it.

I might not be a jaguar, but a regular cat also has some speed. Getting up as fast as I could I descended from the roof and found myself back on the school floors where all the regular students wandered. And yet, there was no sight of him again, which only ensured me that my gut feeling was absolutely correct. Swallowing through a lump in my throat I increased my pace further, swivelling between the groups and sole units, careful not to come in contact with any of them. High schools were jungles more dangerous than the mountains in which I have trained with my sensei.

I have finally reached the classroom which I was looking for, the door decorated with a sign above it, screaming '1-D'. The door itself was slightly opened and at a right angle one could see everything that was going on inside. But I only wanted to see one thing, and sure as hell I did.

There, right in front of my eyes, but mine concealed from them whether because of their ignorance or because of the place of my standing, I spotted him, the rat, my enemy for whom my heart throbbed mercilessly, sitting on a desk. And on the chair which completed the set sat she, long legged, long haired and always so sweet Tohru-kun, with her head lowered and her hands in her lap.

Yuki entertained her with his awkward conversation, and despite no hatred whatsoever towards Tohru-kun, I felt as if my heart was breaking into pieces. It was not how I should have felt and it certainly wasn't how I wanted to feel. Two dreams were fighting each other in my brain, each of equal strength and so it was a battle which could not be resolved until an outside factor benefits one of the players. On one hand I wanted to win with him, I wanted to beat him up so hard that he would realise I am just as worthy as he is. On the other hand, I wanted to win _him_. I wanted to be in the space which Tohru-kun has occupied, I wanted to be the one chatting carelessly with him without the constant insults, I wanted to be the one who he was interested in.

Outside the classroom I performed a defeated half turn and once my back has met the wall, I slid down it, stretching my legs out to take up half of the width of the corridor. Passers-by cursed the danger which I presented to their steps, but those remarks came in through one ear and went out through the other. With my head in my hands and my orange hair entangled in between my fingers I tried to hold back the tears of the fallen, clenching my teeth until the pain was no longer felt, imagining the things I could say and the things I could do.

I felt a shadow creep over me and reluctantly I looked back, first making sure that the angry, yet uncaring endeavour of mine was present on my firey face. Above me stood a girl whose face I did not recall and she looked worried. My eyes met hers and for a moment we just stared at each other. She was the one to break the silence.

"What's your name?" She asked, extending her arm forward and giving me her hand. I took it and she helped me stand up. Her eyes were blue and her hair was a weird shade of blonde, not the one you see on the Hollywood actresses, a bit dirtier and a bit blander. The sailor uniform wrapped awkwardly around her clearly Western body, too tight in some places and too loose in others.

"Does it matter?" I mumbled back, looking down onto the floor and sighing deeply. From the corner of my eye I could see she didn't understand what I have said.

"_Soragajuyonanoka_-kun?" She pronounced the sentence as if she thought that was my name. This girl looked lost, confused and completely impaired in the Japanese language. I shook my head at her and sighed once again.

"Kyou-kun." My pointing finger pointed at my chest.

"Kyou-kun? That's a cute name!" She exclaimed and pointed her pointing finger at herself. "Ebba-chan."

"E-bu-ba-chan." My mouth repeated the foreign name and I forced a smile. For some reason I felt that this was a person that I should be of assistance to. Shigure and Akito would probably be proud of me. "Are you a transfer student?"

"_Tenkosei_?" Ebba tried to remember what the word meant. Instead, she just said the next thing that came to her head. "_Watashi wa Igirisu kara kita nda._"

"England?" My eyes grew wide and only now I realised that the funny accent I heard was the British pronunciation. "How long are you staying here?"

"_Haru._" Ebba said and I quickly calculated that her stay, if it was going to last until spring, would last another five months at least. I became wary of whether I want to become engaged with a person who will stay here for so long. What if she wasn't the type of person I liked?

"I'll get you through this." My vocal strings worked on their own accord as the bell rung and the sea of students slowly filled their respective classrooms. "Are you in 1-D as well?"

"_Hai_!." She smiled a cheery smile and I slid the door open, letting her walk in first. All eyes turned on us and she froze. Turning on her heel to face the class she forced another smile, this time a plain, polite one, and bowing she cried. "_Watashi wa Smith Ebba. __Watashi no sewa o shite kudasai._"

The class replied in unison. "_Hajimemashite._" Yet all of the boys were staring lustfully at her, while the girls already began to chat badly about everything that was clearly wrong – from her accent, through her breasts and legs, to her school shoes. Her face signalised being lost, so I swallowed my pride and grabbed her hand, pulling her with me. The table next to me was free, so I pointed to it. "Sit."

"_Arigatou._" Ebba slipped into the chair and, noticing the wave from Tohru-kun, she waved back shyly. But more importantly, I saw the look Yuki has given her. He seemed angry and he seemed distraught.

The teacher entered the classroom and ordered everyone to be quiet. Noticing the new addition to the basket he asked Ebba to introduce herself once again. Then, without further ado, he began the history lesson. Not bothered to listen and certainly preoccupied with other thoughts I looked out through the window, at the Sun which was slowly rising, at the dancing leaves and moving, green grasses, at the stray cat who ran across the playground, yet in my head, every time I closed my eyes I've seen those beautiful, purple eyes and the silk-like, silver hair.


End file.
